


Goodbye

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""As a goodbye"





	

Things weren’t supposed to end this way.

_They_ weren’t supposed to end this way.

They were supposed to buy that gorgeous three story house right on the water front they had spotted just the other week. They were supposed to argue over which way the sofa would face, what colour to paint the kitchen, what to do with the spare bedroom. They were supposed to get married on that beach, the one their house was practically built on, with Kara as maid of honour.

They were supposed to start a _family._

Maggie wasn’t supposed to be leaning against a quietly sobbing Kara as they watched a coffin, _her_ coffin, being lowered slowly into the ground.

Maggie wasn’t meant to be feeling like her entire world had caved in now that she would never see her smile, hear her laugh or watch her change the world with her own two hands again.

All because Lilian Luther had decided that if she couldn’t have Alexandria Danvers as a fully cooperative agent of Cadmus than the world couldn’t have Alexandria Danvers at all.

And Maggie had tried, _god_ , Maggie had tried to find her. Had tried to _save_ her but she had been too late.

Six minutes and thirty seven seconds too late.

Those minutes Maggie was sure would haunt her for all eternity.

Maggie watched silently as each mourner said their goodbyes, said their thanks; until the only sounds she could hear was her ragged breathing and Kara’s useless attempt to draw breath through her sobs.

Maggie squeezed Kara’s hand tightly as a reminder of Maggie’s support, as a reminder of their strength, before kneeling in front of the hole that now held the love of her life and placing a single white rose and velvet black ring box on the top of the casket.

“I love you, Alexandria Danvers.” Maggie whispered as she felt white hot tears stream down her cheeks. “And I’ll keep on loving you until the world ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [tumblr](http://remembereverysunset.tumblr.com/)


End file.
